


Warning Signs

by alternateevak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asshole Derek, Asshole Isaac, Asshole Matt Daehler, Asthmatic Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Confused Isaac Lahey, Confused Scott, Creeper Matt Daehler, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Siblings, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Good Friend, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Scott McCall, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Kidnapped Scott, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, M/M, Multi, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Isaac Lahey, Sad, Sad Scott, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scisaac - Freeform, Scisaac-centric, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stalker Matt Daehler, Stalking, Stiles is a good friend, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Wolf Derek, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: Murders. Not that this isn't expected in beacon hills. Derek and Isaac don't know how they are still alive or how Scott hasn't figured out that his brother and his brothers asshole best friend are werewolves. Scott is always confused though. Stiles however is not.Derek's been keeping a secret from Scott, an answer to a question that Scott really needs to know the answer too. Why did he leave? Derek knows, Melissa knows, Isaac knows and god even Stiles knows (but Scott doesn't know that). The only person that doesn't know is Scott.Even worse, the Murders that are happening involve Scott. The sheriff figured this out after 3 people had been killed. They'd all recently done something that could've got Scott killed and that isn't difficult with his asthma.Stiles decided it would be a good idea to get Scott the hel out of there but Scott said as pissed as he was at Derek he wouldn't leave unless Derek could come and even Isaac.So that left the 4 of them going to Lydia's lake house that she had so kindly offered to them, together until further notice.orthe stalker au with Human!Scott that nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

“Scott! Scott” Stiles yelled from down the hallway. He ran into Scott’s room, slamming the door and locking it behind him and leaning his back against the door. Scott jumped back on his bed in shock as his best friend barged in.

“Stiles what the hell are you doing!” Scott yelled at his friend, although his voice was still barley a whisper as he didn’t want to wake his mother who was sleeping in the room next door.

“I think I pissed Derek off?” Stiles said, as if it was a question. Scott rolled his eyes and got up off his bed, pushing his friend out of the way of the door and unlocking it.

Scott never spoke to his brother or his brothers annoying friends unless his friends annoyed his annoying friends. Then he had to talk his brother and his brothers annoying friends out of chasing his best friend down until they got and went to play another stupid game of FIFA on the Xbox his mom brought his brother so many years ago.

Scott was sure his brother spent more time on that damn console than he did studying and considering he was a senior that wasn’t a good thing. Scott hasn’t spoken to his brother since he found out Derek had been lying to him his whole life. When Scott was 7 years old his dad left without any warning and Derek knows why and when Derek let it slip that he knew why his little brothers father had walked out on him and their mother, Scott promised himself he wouldn’t speak to Derek until he told him what happened.

Derek never did tell him what happened, so Scott ignored him and eventually it got to this.

Stiles found it fun to annoy Derek and Derek’s annoying best friend so he’d run into Scott’s room when they chased him down the hallways and then Scott would have to talk to his older brother even though the Freshman hated him.

These conversations usually consisted of insults and threats that meant nothing to either of the boys.

These conversations usually ended with Isaac, Derek’s best friend, calling them both pathetic or making fun of them both before dragging Derek back down the corridor and into his room.

In Scott’s mind, Derek’s friend was an asshole as well but, Scott didn’t know that much about the guy.

So, when Scott opened the door and saw his asshole of a brother stood against the wall with this pissed off look on his face and his best friend stood further down the hall with the smug smile Scott couldn’t help but be even more pissed at the older guys.

“Your friend’s annoying” Derek said as Scott finally stepped out of his bedroom. Scott let out a scoff before raising his eyebrows at the older boy in front of him.

“Well your friend’s a douchebag. What’s new?” Scott snapped back at the boy. Derek rolled his eyes visibly causing Scott to feel the need to clench his fists together to contain his anger.

“You know, if you too just fought” Isaac started, walking down the hallway slowly with his arms folded like the asshole he was. “then maybe you wouldn’t have to the daily ‘your friends annoying and your friends a douchebag routine’. It’s getting really unentertaining”

“This has nothing to do with you” Scott said, turning his face towards the boy who always wore scarves and didn’t care about the weather.

“Scott don’t be petty okay? Oh, wait you aren’t capable of that” Derek said, and as he turned to walk towards his room with Isaac Scott heard him mutter “Since you’re still holding a grudge about something that happened nearly3 years ago”

“I heard that” Scott yelled back, walking back into his room.

“Don’t care!” He heard yelled back from across the hall. Scott slammed his door behind him and slid down it just as he normally did after these kinds of arguments with his brother and his annoying friend.

The truth is, Scott hates not being able to talk to his brother anymore. But he hated his brother. He was conflicted. He hated the asshole who didn’t care about anything but himself and his video games. He hated the asshole who lied to him for years and years on end. He hated the asshole who didn’t give one shit about Scott anymore.

But Scott missed the guy who once did care about Scott. He missed the guy who would bandage Scott’s feet after Scott’s dad came home drunk and threw a glass across the room which Scott would step in just so he could get his dad another. He missed the guy who came into Scott’s room and held him and told him everything was going to be okay when Scott would wake up screaming from nightmares. Scott missed the guy who treated Scott’s best friend like he was family.

He missed that guy and only that guy.

“Sorry?” Scott heard Stiles offer. Scott had forgotten about his best friend who was sitting on the bed looking at Scott with eyes filled with guilt and his fingers laced in red string which he brought everywhere with him.

“It’s fine” Scott said back, standing from his position on the floor and walking over to his desk, taking another pin from the pin holder in his desk and chucked it in the bin beside it.

“You are still really doing that?” Stiles asked as he walked over to Scott who was now sitting in his desk chair.

When Scott was 9, Derek brought Scott a pin holder and told him that whenever he feels sad or lost to just stab the thing. It was a plushie with a picture of a ? and on the back it said for Scott. When he and Derek had the argument that started everything Scott put all in the pins in the plushie. He promised himself every time he got mad or upset instead of stabbing the thing he’d take one out and if Derek still hadn’t told him what the hell happened with his dad before they were all gone then he’d walk out.

He didn’t want to be under the same roof with a brother who hated him and mother who was asleep when Scott was awake and awake when Scott was asleep. Scott hasn’t seen his mother since Monday. He loves his mom though and he’d only go to Stiles’ house where the Sherriff said there would always be a place for him.

“Yes, I’m still really doing this” Scott stated, looking down at the pin rag for a second. “I was young when I made the promise to myself and I know it’s really stupid but I can’t deal with him anymore and there’s no way he’s telling me in the next 129 days. But hey maybe I won’t want to leave by the time it’s over. That’s also a possibility”

“It’s also a possibility that Derek kept it from you for a reason and that you’ve been overreacting about this since the day he told you that he knew” Stiles said, using sarcasm as a way to deal with situations was something Scott learned that Stiles did a lot. Sarcasm was Stiles’ defensive mechanism. Scott still hadn’t found himself a defence mechanism. “It’s also a possibility that he’s not the only one who knows about it. Did you think of that?”

“I know my mom knows but I couldn’t think of anyone else who would” Scott said, turning on the swizily chair to look at Stiles who had at some point migrated to the arm chair.

“It’s also a possibility he wanted to protect you from that damn asshole who is your dad.” Stiles pointed out. “It’s also a possibility he thinks you’re going to go and find him. It’s also a possibility that you being pissed right now is a bad idea. It’s also a possibi- “

“Stiles, slow down!” Scott said, laughing at his friend’s eagerness to solve this.

“Come on though, it’s so interesting! You have to try and solve it” Stiles says, raising his hands in the air and dropping them on the bed.

“There’s also a possibility that I’ve already tried that” Scott said. “Let’s stop talking about my dad” Scott finished, noticing the way realisation washed across on Stiles’ face. Scott had to hide a laugh.

“Omg dude I’m so sorry I wasn’t even thinking honestly and- “

“Stiles, breathe. How much Adderall did you take to today?”

“Too much” Stiles said, blinking and shaking his head like he always does when we talk about his Adderall. Stiles looked down at his watch and then fumbled in his seat, falling back into it in a really dodgy position, causing Scott to once again stifle a laugh.

“You need to go?” He asked and Stiles nodded and jumped from the position.

“Sorry man I gotta get my dad food and said I’d eat with him at the station. You wanna come?” Stiles asked as he stood in the door waiting for an answer. “Anytime now would be great”

“Yeah uh sorry uh no thanks I think I’ll pass. Go spend some time with your dad” Scott said rushing Stiles out the door.

“Okay dude cool I’ll pick you up for school tomorrow” Stiles said, increasingly getting louder as he got further away from Scott. Scott waved slightly before closing the front door and turning around to go upstairs. He walked slowly. He’d been walking much slower than usual lately. With everything that’s been happening in this town and how much it relates to him and his life, Scott hasn’t had the energy to move any quicker.

He dragged his feet upstairs, not looking where he was going. Suddenly something rock hard knocked into his face and Scott tripped over himself and fell back. An arm caught him. The arm was strong and had a firm grip on Scott’s back. It was unfamiliar to Scott. Not like Stiles’ weak noodle arms or Derek’s bumpy ones that were strong enough to hide and protect Scott from everything. Scott’s eyes were closed.

What he saw when he opened them was what surprised him.

Isaac was stood there, smirking down at the boy. Scott quickly jumped to his feet and leant against the wall. He stared at the floor, trying to avoid any eye contact with the boy with the brown eyes and narrowed eyebrows.

“What where you’re going, McCall” Isaac said. Scott knew just from the tone of his voice that the boy was raising his eyebrows.

“Fuck off” Scott said, walking under Isaac’s arm and towards his room. He made sure to look where he was going but he was stopped in his tracks but Isaac being stood in front him again.

“If I recall correctly” He said, taking a small step forward. “you walked into me” Scott shook his head at the guy stood in front of him before trying to step around him again but failing. He sighed and stepped back away from Isaac. Isaac stepped forward again. “and I caught you from falling”

“Yeah and I told you to fuck off” Scott said, raising his eyebrows at the guy in front of him.

“I’m glad we recalled tonight’s events” Isaac said, taking another step forward and Scott too a step forward this time.

“You should be sleeping” Scott pointed out “Derek said you get cranky when you’re tired and I have to endure you for a full 15 hours in the car tomorrow and I don’t want you to be irritable”

“Maybe you should be sleeping” Isaac said, glaring at Scott like he wasn’t even there. “The bags under your eyes are bigger than the bag I’m taking to the lake house with us”

“Maybe I’d be sleeping if you let me leave” Scot said, trying to duck around Isaac one more time but once again failing. Scott rolled his eyes.

“As a matter of a fact you wouldn’t be sleeping, you’d be trying to sleep but your mind would be running mindlessly about how you’re going to get us all killed” Isaac said, stepping back with a smirk on his face. Scott visibly deflated.

Recently, everyone Scot has ever really hated or been pissed at in the past year has been dying. Not just dying but being murdered. They realised that this was what was probably happening after the 3rd death. Like the Sheriff says, once is an accident, Twice a coincidence, Three times a pattern. So, Stiles was taking Isaac and Derek down to Lydia’s Lake house until further notice and Scott was going in case this might have been a warning or if he was in any trouble. It was more Stiles’ idea. As soon as they came to the conclusion it had to do with Scott, he started working so hard to find out what happened that his dad decided it would be safer for the four of them to leave.

“That’s too far” Scott muttered under his breath before finally making his way under Isaacs arm and towards his door.

“Get some sleep, Scott” Isaac said, before he could walk into his room. “You’re just a kid you need it”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Scott” Scott awoke to hear. He groaned, rolling onto his side ignoring the voice of his best friend. “Scotty” He said again, causing Scott to throw his pillow over his head. He heard his friend sigh, deeply. “Come on Scott it’s the last day you have to go to school”

“Technically it’s not supposed to be the last day” Scott said, muffled from under his pillow. He rolled over so his pillow was under his head again and he could see his friend sat down with his back against the wall sat on the cushion beside Scott. “We’re just leaving early so torture machines 1 and 2 don’t die. I’m starting to think that’s not a bad idea”

Scott was officially done with Isaac Lahey as of last night. Scott got next to no sleep last night because his mind was racing. He was overthinking everything Isaac said, he knew he was, but he couldn’t help but overthink it. In Scott’s mind, everything Isaac said was true.

“What’d he do this time? Steal your sandwich?” Stiles said with a laugh and Scott rolled his eyes at his friends sarcasm. “Knock the lock of your door? Maybe pinch your cheeks? Seriously Scott you’ve got t-“

“Isaac said it was my fault” Scott said really quickly, looking at his friend who’s amused expression was gone within a second. It immediately became a concerned one.

“I don’t have to tell you it’s not your fault, do I?” Stiles said, concern laced in his voice.

Scott really wasn’t sure. Scott knew it wasn’t his fault, he had nothing to do with it but he couldn’t help but think that if he didn’t hate everyone then nobody would be dead. He couldn’t help but think over why someone would do this. Do they want everyone to hate him more than they already do? Scott was 100% sure that everyone but Stiles hated him and even sometimes he wasn’t sure if Stiles really didn’t hate him.

“Oh God I do don’t I” Stiles said, staring at Scott, who had then realised he hadn’t answered his friends question. Scott blinked a little and sighed.

“I don’t know” Scott said, looking down at his hands with were shaking visibly and had been for a while. For days actually. Weeks even. “Stiles, I don’t know anything. It’s all so confusing and I can’t stop my hands from shaking a-and- “

“You really wish we were just going on vacation like normal teenagers?” Stiles finished and Scott nodded. “You’re not the only one. I don’t get why those two aren’t scared shitless, honestly”

“Derek pretends he isn’t scared of everything and always has” Scott said and Stiles scoffed.

“He’s probably shitting himself whenever he’s alone” Stiles said getting a laugh out his friend.

“Do we have to go to School?” Scott asked, his voice drenched in hope but Stiles nodded and jumped off the bed, dragging him out of bed.

“Yes, we do. We have to say bye to Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Lydia” Stiles said, making hands gestures as he kept talking. Scott couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s idiocy.

“You said Lydia twice” Scott pointed out and Stiles’ facial expression doesn’t change. He just raised his eyebrows, getting another laugh out of his friends. “Plus, why do we have to say bye to Jackson, the only thing that dicks ever done is blame us for everything”

“Because he’s important to Lydia” Stiles pointed out, getting another eyeroll from his friends “and the importance of pleasing Lydia is very high on my list and always is”

“Shouldn’t your priorities be slightly different at this moment in time?” Scott pointed out as he pulled on a shirt.

“They should, doesn’t mean they are” Stiles finished. Once Scott finished getting ready they jumped out the window to avoid the awkward conversation with Isaac about what happened the night before and because Stiles had threatened to ‘kill him’ after Scott told him the whole conversation from the night before.

“No Scott I’m serious. I’m gonna kill him. That fucking asshole with his fucking scarves. What is it with that dude and Scarves anyway?” Stiles ranted to Scott. Scott just stared at his friend in bemusement. “It’s like 80 degrees out and the dudes wearing a scarf. Who does that!”

“Isaac” Scott points out. “and Only Isaac”

“Do we seriously have to bring him to lake house?” Stiles said, looking at his friend for a second with a leading look. “Can’t we just consider letting him get killed for a second”

“Nobody else dies” Scott said. “Not even they are narcissistic assholes called Isaac Lahey” He muttered under his breath. Stiles threw his hands up from the wheel for a second but the car started swerving. “Hands on the wheel dude!” Scott yelled and Stiles’ hands landed on the wheel within seconds.

“Isaac’s a dick”

“We went through this, Stiles” Scott said, as they finally pulled into the School.

“I know but I felt I needed to re clarify!” Stiles said, as he pulled into his normal parking spot and they walked out towards the school. When they went to their lockers they saw Lydia and Allison and Jackson all stood by their lockers. Scott raised his eyebrows at Stiles who just rushed towards them. Scott stood for another second looking at the group.

Lydia; the beautiful strawberry blonde haired girl that was wavy and hit her shoulders. Outgoing and popular and is Scott’s best friends crush since the 3rd grade.

Allison; Scott’s ex-girlfriend who was staring at him from across the room. They still cared for each other but just not in the way they used to. Scott does still have trouble facing her though. Feelings for her that still lingered that he no longer wanted there.

Jackson; the asshole that looked like he didn’t want to be there. Has hated Scot and Stiles since the day he laid eyes on them and keeps that up today. He’s the biggest dick but Stiles tolerates him for Lydia. Scott doesn’t really hate him as such as he just thought he was a dick.

Scott walked towards them slowly, shuffling on his feet. He felt as though everyone’s eyes were on him. He leant against his locker next to Stiles who was talking to Lydia excitedly about how thankful he was about letting them have the Lakehouse while Lydia just twirled her hair with her hand joined with Jacksons. Allison was smiling at Stiles brightly.

“Hey Scott” She said as she noticed him leaning against the lockers.

“Hi!” Lydia exclaimed with a smile.

“McCall” Jackson said nodding, a look of distaste in his face.

Scott nodded at them all in return and Stiles went to proceed to tell them about the conversation with Isaac and Scott just ignored most the reactions. He knew Allison wouldn’t say anything and he knew that Lydia would just react over-dramatically and Jackson would agree. He was more than right.

“I mean, you can’t say he’s wrong Stilinski” Jackson pointed out, leaning over and placing a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “This guy here’s a murderer and he’s just really good at covering his tracks. I’m surprised I’m not dead yet” He said causing Scott to flinch away but Jackson moved over and whispered into Scott’s ear “especially since I know his little secret”

“Jackson!” Lydia exclaimed, causing him to move backwards with a smirk on his face. He slid his hand around her waist causing Stiles to scoff and turn his attention to Scott.

“Remember, if people stare I’ll kick their asses in until they can’t walk anymore” He pointed out getting another laugh out of Scott. They grabbed their books from their lockers before the 5 of them walked to their first class. “I can’t believe our first class on our last day- “

“Your last day” Lydia corrected, gaining an annoyed groan from Jackson and raised eyebrows from Stiles.

“Fine, Mine and Scott’s last day, is econ! Like who wants Econ first period anyways!” Stiles emphasised, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Dude, I think having Econ first period is the least of our problems right now” Scott pointed out and Stiles rolled his eyes. They walked into the class, taking their seats where they usually would. Stiles at the back of the class, Scott sat in front of him, Allison to his left and Lydia and Jackson in front of Allison.

Scott looked around at the class and realised just how normal things would be if whatever the hell was going on wasn’t going on. Scott tried to act like nothing was happening and that everything was fine but it never has been fine. Things just go downhill in Scott’s experience and that’s why he must leave Beacon Hills for a while and that’s something he hated.

Scott was staring at his desk, trying to make it look as if he was reading the words on the page in front of him. Trying to look like he felt normal.

“McCall!” He heard yelled from across the classroom and Scott’s head shot up. “Lahey’s at the door. Says it’s an emergency”

“What does he want?” Scott asked, sceptically.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Coach said, walking towards Scott “Now get your ass out of my classroom”

Scott’s head darted around to Stiles who shrugged his shoulders. Scott stood grabbing his bag and went to walk out the classroom. Scott smirked as he heard another desk move.

“Sit down Stilinski.” Coach yelled from across the classroom.

“Now you see coach, I have to leave the classroom because I’m having a bladder emergency and if I don’t leave now I might piss myself” Stiles said, seriousness laced in the sarcasm in his voice. Scott had to stifle a laugh as he turned to see his friend facing coach.

“Not my problem, Stilinski” Coach said, rolling his eyes.

“No Coach I seriously need to- “Coach blew his whistle in Stiles’ face causing another laugh to erupt from Scott.

“Not” Coach said, blowing his whistle again “My” and again “Problem”.

“But- “

“Enough Stilinski, sit down and read” Coach said, opening Stiles’ book to a random page and tapping it. Stiles sighed and sat down in his seat. “Get out of here, McCall”

Scott walked outside of the classroom to see Isaac leaning against the lockers beside the classroom. Scott leant against the lockers next to him and raised his eyebrows.

“So…?” Scott asked, annoyance evident in his voice. Isaac rolled his eyes and Scott couldn’t help but scoff.

“That friend of yours really is something, isn’t he?” Isaac asked, peering into the classroom from where he was stood to see Stiles once again arguing with coach about god knows what. Scott smiled a little.

“He’s a dork but he’s still great” Scott said, shrugging his shoulders. “Now would you tell me what you wanted?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay” Isaac said. Scott couldn’t tell whether he was being serious or not. Scott’s jaw kind of dropped and a million thoughts were running through his head and he didn’t really know what to say.

He finally settled on “Why do you care?”.

“I don’t” Isaac said, emphasising the word I. “As much as Derek appears to hate you he really doesn’t and he doesn’t have the guts to ask you himself so that’s where his best friend comes in. Just like yours probably would”

“Yeah well, I’m fine, we gathered that last night” Scott said, sighing as Isaac chuckled.

“No, we gathered that you were a sleep deprived idiot and I was an asshole” Isaac said, shoving his hands in his pockets and his eyes were still looking at his feet. Scott narrowed his eyebrows. He never saw the dude look so closed off, even though his voice still seemed confident.

“Look at me” Scott said warily, this time it being him who took a step closer. That never happened. Isaac took a step back.

“I have to get back to my class” Isaac said, rushing off in the other direction.

“Wait Isaac!” Scott shouted, causing the guy to turn around slightly. “Sorry”

“what for?” Isaac said before walking back off to his class. Scott dazed wandered back into the classroom and took his seat. His mouth was still slightly agape as he tried to turn his attention to Coach. It didn’t work to well as Stiles was throwing questions in his direction and at this point Scott didn’t think he knew how to answer any of them.

He didn’t know what Isaac wanted.

It wasn’t really that important so why did he have to get Scott out of class.

It had nothing to do with anything.

Scott had never been more confused than he was in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac didn’t like Scott, he just worried for the boy. He was a mess and Isaac knew it.  
> God, even Stiles knew it and he didn’t know about the chemo-signals.

Scott’s hands wrapped around the handle on the inside of the car door. He held tight as his friend drove way to fast in his faulty Jeep with the thought of the car crashing rushing through his head. His other hand was wrapped around the inhaler that was in the pocket of his jacket. He had his hood up and was staring out the wind shield in front of him, trying to ignore his brother and Isaac who were sat in the back of the Jeep.

It was late and it was cold. Scott hadn’t assumed they be in the car this long but apparently, they would be. He shivered and gripped the handle tighter. He could hear the Mario tune coming from behind him, on the Switch that Derek had been sent by his father not long ago. The two boys in the back were talking extremely loudly and all Scott wanted to do was drown them out.

Scott’s hand quickly darted from his pocket, his inhaler falling out on the floor and his hand reached out to the radio where some sad music was playing from Stiles’ phone. Scott wasn’t too fond of the music but it was better than the sound of the car jolting, the thunder cracking, rain hitting against the windshield and Derek and Isaac’s droning from the back of the car. He turned the volume up as loud as he could and then sat back, his hand reaching back into his pocket.

He noticed his inhaler was no longer there so he reached into the other pocket.

“Shit” he mumbled, taking his phone out the pocket his hand was in now, turning the flashlight on so he could see the floor. He grabbed his inhaler as soon as he could see it and went to sit back up but when he did the car jolted and Scott’s head hit the locked draw from passengers side.

“Woah dude you okay?” Stiles said, looking around for a place to pull over but they were in the middle of a highway so there was no where. “Shit, where did you hit it? Do you think you go a concussion? Should I tur-“

“Stiles I’m fine, just” Scott started, dismissing his best friends worries. It was only a bump and he really didn’t care. Scott took a deep breath. “just slow down? Maybe?” Scott asked and he saw Stiles nod vigorously.

“Yeah yeah okay sure. I just need to slow down a little. Yeah that makes sense. Oka-“ Stiles rambled, but only to be interrupted.

“Stiles, shut up” Derek said, annoyed. Scott saw Stiles roll his eyes.

“Sourwolf” Scott heard him mutter under his breath, causing Scott to slightly chuckle.

“Sourwolf?” He questioned and Stiles ever so quickly turned to face Scott, who was now leaning against the window with his eyebrow raised.

“Yeah because have you seen him?!” Stiles enthused as quietly as a stiles can. “He has so much hair he looks like a wolf!” Stiles muttered quietly. Scott laughed and moved his head from the dinwo as they went over another bump.

Scott closed his eyes, focusing on slowing his heartbeat and the crappy music that played through the radio. When he really listened to it he didn’t think it was really as bad as he first thought. Eventually, he drifted off into a light sleep, waking every time they went over a bump.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We can’t wake him up!” Scott heard Stiles hiss vaguely. He squinted his eyes a little but relaxed back into the position he was in.

“He’s waking up anyway Stilinski” He heard his brothers voice say, in annoyed tone. “Scott” He heard yelled, He blinked his eyes open quickly to see Stiles leaning against the Jeep in huffed annoyance and Derek leaning through the Jeep window. Isaac was leaning againt a tree nearby.

“Huh?” Scott said, confused as to why they’d stopped.

“Wake up, we’re here” Derek said bluntly. Scott rolled his eyes, blinking a little afterwards. He jumped out of the car and looked up at the building. It was quite big considering it was a boathouse. He looked at Stiles who’s annoyance had obviously drained and he now looked more excited about going into the building than he had been before.

“Hey, more your asses” Isaac yelled, smirking from where he was walking beside Derek. He was walking backwards beside him in a leather jacket, his hair in the same position it’s usually in. Scott wanted to roll his eyes but saw no point in it as he was so far away.

Scott tapped Stiles shoulder and they ran to catch up with the pair. Scott reached into his pocket and grabbed his inhaler, taking a puff because running always made him tired. He walked into the building and had a look around. The rooms were beautiful. Well, it belonged to Lydia so of course they were beautiful. He’d never stayed somewhere with so much beauty. The chandelier on the ceiling that hung only from a thread, the red leather sofa’s, the vintage style of the room; it made Scott’s mouth go agape in awe.

“Lydia never told us her Lakehouse was a mansion!” Stiles yelled as he ran in and jumped on the sofa. Scott laughed at him and took a few steps into the room. He felt like he was trespassing, being somewhere that was worth so much money. He looked around, noticing all the small details like the way the sun hit the glass coffee table and reflected through the room giving it an orange glow or the way the grandfather clock stood, ticking loudly, by the dining table.

“It’s…” Scot said, speechless.

“amazing” Derek finished, slowly walking over to the dining table and running his hands over the soft oak of the table. Isaac was stood in the doorway with a smile on face.

“It is pretty great” He said, walking into the room with an apple in his hand and leaning against the wall near the dining table. Practically next Derek, Scott noticed. “Might make your brother and the dipshit a little more bearable” He finished with a smirk. Scott rolled his eyes and they all turned to face Stiles who had out Supernatural on the TV and had at some point acquired a bag of chips with he was eating. Scott laughed at his friend and he swore he could hear a slight chuckle from his brother.

Isaac however just stood with that stupid smirk that never seemed to leave his face.

“Your friends an idiot, y’know that Scott?” Derek said, turning to his brother who scowled at him.

“I don’t really care if he’s an idiot” Scott said, rolling his eyes at his brother “I’m not gonna deny it either. He’s actually kinda more like a dumbass.”

“you like that why?” Isac asked and Scott shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s not cold and conceded like either of you” Scott remarked, walking towards the sofa where his friend was sitting. Stiles high-fived him after hearing the conversation and they both broke into a conversation about how cool Supernatural was, gaining a glare from the 2 boys in the other room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles heart raced whenever he was in the room and he never understood why. He’d been messing with Scott’s brother ever since he first met him and eventually he started enjoying messing with him more than ever because every time he yelled or he called him an idiot his heart fluttered slightly. He didn’t know if he meant the words he said, if Derek really hated Stiles because he was a ‘skinny, defenceless, annoying stack of bones and always got in the way’. He didn’t know and he couldn’t ask Scott for two reasons, he’d want to know why and Scott hates his brother more than anything.

Derek didn’t know what it was. This pull to be near him, honestly. The tug in his heart that drew him closer to him every time that smile rested upon his lips. He didn’t understand any of it, so he reacted to it in the way he reacted to everything, with violence and anger. Every time he felt the pull, every time Stiles was in the room, he would find some way to insult him or make it seem like he hated the hyperactive annoying kid. Most people buy it, except for Isaac who could smell it on him all the time. The smell that was unmistakably arousal. Derek wasn’t the only one who had been caught out though.

It was minor. The time Derek had caught the smell of worry in Isaac’s aura. The way it circled him and it was strong. It was only for a second but Derek knew what it was. It was years ago, so Derek had no proof it was still true, that he still cared but Derek would never forget it. It was one time when Isaac was staying over and Derek had warned him that Scot wasn’t doing so well and was having nightmares so to be prepared to not get any sleep. Isaac just laughed. The rest of the night went by to Derek with a flash. Scott was having a nightmare and Derek was trying to calm him and Isaac was stood in the corner, the smell of confusion everywhere as Scott wouldn’t stop screaming.

Eventually the screaming got to Scott and he started heaving badly. Derek knew what it was, an asthma attack. So he grabbed Scott’s inhaler and started trying to give him a few puffs but nothing would work. Derek then shouted for his mom and they all went to the hospital.  When they arrived and Scott was rushed off and they couldn’t go with him, that’s when he smelt. The worry.

Isaac genuinely was worried for the boy that night, he just didn’t know Derek knew. At the time, Isaac was just a human who couldn’t deal with anything but as soon as he found out that Derek knew about that he just brushed it off by saying any decent person would be worried. God, even Derek’s psycho brother Peter would’ve worried in Isaac’s mind.

Isaac didn’t like Scott, he just worried for the boy. He was a mess and Isaac knew it.

God, even Stiles knew it and he didn’t know about the chemo-signals.

These thoughts were rushing through everyone’s heads as they lay in their beds that night. Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about Derek, dreaming about what he wished they could be. Derek’s head filled with Stiles, the way he’d laugh and the way he’d get so excited over the stupidest of things. Isaac’s mind was filled with that night as he lay down. It was one of the only nights he wished he could forgot.

Scott, however, was sat downstairs at the kitchen table. He had a glass of water in front of him and a hoodie over his shoulders. Stiles’ hoodie because he couldn’t find his own in time. He promised Stiles that he would try and get some sleep but Scott didn’t even want to go upstairs. He loved it here but every time he started enjoying himself his brain decides to alert of the reason they are there.

So that’s why Scott’s sat with Stiles’ version of his Dad’s murder board on the table in front of him as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on and how all of this might not actually have anything to do with him. Even how he might be able to prevent another person dying, try and figure out the pattern and keep the next person safe before anything could happen.

His hand wrapped around the glass and lifted it to his lips. His hands were shaking so much and before he knew it the glass slippe and smashed on the floor, cutting into his foot in the process.

“Fuck!” Scott yelled in pain and he punched the table to distract himself from it. He could taste the salted tears on his lips as he just sat there thinking.

Derek woke to a shouting of Fuck from downstairs. He groaned and closed his eyes, rolling over and throwing a pillow over his head. Not that it would help him considering he has inhumane hearing and has done since he was born.

Situations like these are when the inhumane hearing comes in handy. He heard soft sobs coming from downstairs. Derek narrowed his eyebrows and slipped his slippers on and opening his door. He knew those sobs anywhere.

“Scott?” He whisper-shouted but got no response. He opened Scott and Stiles’ bedroom door to see Stiles’ sleeping in his bed but Scot’s bed untouched. He took a moment to look at how peaceful Stiles’ looked before sighing and closing the door.

He made his way down the creaky stairs to see his brother sat in the kitchen. There was smashed glass all over the floor and his foot was bleeding a lot. He saw the paper in front of his brother and sighed knowing exactly what it was.

“Scott” he said his voice lud enough for Scott to hear from the distance he was at. Scott looked up at Derek, teary eyed. Scott quickly wiped his eyes and looked back down at his page.

“What do you want” He croaked out and Derek sighed making his way back down the stairs. Scott tried to not look at Derek but eventually it became impossible. When he looked, he saw Derek staring at his foot.

“It hurt?” He questions, already knowing the answer. Scott shrugs his shoulders.

“No” He said, turning away from Derek again. Derek walked into the kitchen and slowly garbbed the paper from the table in between Scott’s fists and moved it away. Derek sat in front of him and was about to place his hands on Scott’s before remembering Scott didn’t know.

“I heard, human contact can help ease pain” Derek says, hovering his hands over Scott’s. He saw Scott shrug and Derek placed his hands on top of Scott’s, slowly taking the pain from his brother. Scott looked up at Derek and looked him the eyes after he’d finished.

Scott was amazed. The physical pain from his foot and hand was really gone, somhow. He started at his brother.

“Told you” Derek said, raising his eyebrows. Scott laughed slightly. “Now what I’m going to do is clean your foot up and bandage it okay? I’m going to clean up the glass from the floor and when we’re done, you are gonna go to bed” Derek said to Scott and as much as Scott didn’t want to admit that he was tired he was so he nodded and agreed with Derek for the first time in a really long time.

So Derek did bandage up his brothers foot and he did clean up the glass and he did walk Scott up to his room. When Scott was about to walk in he turned to Derek and softly said “Thanks, but this doesn’t mean you’re in the clear”

“I know” Derek says, ushering Scott back into his room. Scott sighed and walked into the room, closing the door. Scott sighed, a tear trickling down his face. He walked over to his bed and curled up under his untouched quilt and smelt the lavender from the air fresher in the duvet.

“Night Derek” He mumbled before closing his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles woke up the next morning with a sigh. He was tired. He looked over to Scott’s bed. He saw the crinkled sheets and smiled in relief that Scott had actually gone to bed eventually. Stiles walked downstairs slowly, yawning. He smelt bacon and ran the rest of the way. He saw Scott sat on the sofa with one bandaged foot propped up on a pillow on the sofa as he ate a bacon sandwich.

Stiles stormed into the living room and sat in the arm chair next to Scott and leaned forward.

“Explain!” He exclaimed and he heard Derek yell something from the other room. He decided to ignore it and turned his attention back to Scott.

“The dumbass smashed a glass” Isaac said, rolling his eyes and sitting on the sofa across the room with a sarcastic look on his face. Stiles sat back quickly.

“Seriously? That’s it?” Stiles said, slightly disappointed it wasn’t anything better.

“I punched a table as well?” Scott gave and stiles just rolled his eyes.

“If you’re going to get yourself hurt you have to do it epically!” Stiles said, emphasising the word epically. Scott laughed at his friend and raised his eyebrows.

“Like the time you fell of a bike?” Scott said and Stiles’ jaw dropped.

“I fell off trying to get to you because you were having an asthma attack at the park and Jackson was being an asshole so” Stiles said, pointing a finger in Scott’s direction. Scott was smiling. He remembered that day. It wasn’t one of his best memories but it put every single one of his doubts about his friendship with Stiles to the back of his mind. When he called Stiles because Jackson had ran off from the park with Scotts inhaler, Stiles had raced down to the park on his bike to bring the spare inhaler he always kept with him to make sure Scott was okay. Even though they both still had to go to the hospital because the inhaler didn’t work and Stiles flipped the handles on his bike it made everything clearer in Scott’s eyes.

He realised that Stiles really did care about him and he had no reason to doubt their friendship.

“I remember that” Derek said, walking in with a tea and a coffee. One for Isaac and one for him. Of course. “Mom called and was like Scott’s in the hospital you have to get your ass down here now and get in contact with the Sheriff and I was like why the sheriff and you can guess where it went from there” Derek said, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his tea.

“Well I think the both of you” Isaac said, pointing in the direction of the two boys. Scott rolled his eyes knowing exactly what was coming. “are both idiots. Why were you even Whitmore anyway if you knew he hated you?” 

“Because he stole my inhaler and I ran all the way there so I wouldn’t be late he jst pushed me over when he got there and then he ran” Scott said, remembering it clear as day. He didn’t at the time though. “and you didn’t say why Stiles was an idiot” Scott also pointed out.

“That’s self-explanatory” Derek points out, raising his eyebrows and smirking a little.

“You’re an asshole” Stiles said, rolling his eyes and sticking his middle finger up at Derek causing Scott to stifle a laugh.

“You love me” Derek said. Scott stopped stifiling his laughter and looked in the direction of Isaac who couldn’t stop laughing. Derek was laughing as well.

“Give it up now” Scott said, noticing the way Stiles looked uncomfortable. He was fidgeting in his seat and his eyes were glued to the floor. He was squeezing his hands together as well. Scott sighed and stood up, making his way to the kitchen expecting Stiles to follow him but who really came into the kitchen really shocked him.

Isaac Lahey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I care about you” Isaac says through gritted teeth.
> 
> “No, you don’t!” Scott shouts, squeezing his eyes together to stop tears from spilling down his cheek. “You said it yourself, you don’t care!”
> 
> “Did you consider that I was lying?!” Isaac’s voice raises on the word lying and Scott shakes his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so none of this has too do with the murdering shit yet bc i need a way to get Scott and Isaac talking before i start that and im literally doin the opposite so be prepared for a slow burn.  
> Also im gonna update at like 6:30pm UK time on Sundays so if you like this fanfiction then yeah.  
> Also i know im really late to writing Scisaac but they're soft children who deserved to be together and since the show was over it doesn't really matter how late i am bc Scisaac is still amazing plus theres Sterek.  
> Sterek next chapter is heavy, be prepared.  
> That's all! I also have a trailer for this so let me know if you want me to post that :)
> 
> Sam xoxo

Scott turned around and walked towards the fridge, grabbing the milk out and placing it on the counter. He tried to keep his breathing slow but every time Isaac was in the room he couldn’t help but be mad. He didn’t know if it was because he was really mad or because he wanted to be.

For as long as Scott can remember, Isaac has been around. He hated Isaac because everything he said made him rile up in anger and he hated Isaac because he knew that everything he said about him was right. He hated Isaac because he wore scarves in the boiling hot weather just so he could make a stupid statement. Scott hated Isaac because it was Isaac’s life goal to make Scott’s life a mess.

At least that’s what he thought.

In reality, Isaac didn’t know how he felt about Scott. He knew his heart raced whenever he walked into a room and that he really shouldn’t be alone with him. He knew that Scott annoyed him in some sorts but he didn’t really believe that his heart racing was anger. He didn’t understand why every time he saw Scott or had his scent rushing through his nose that he lost control and almost every time he’d have to leave so he could shift.

It’s why he was looking down the other day in the class. It was why he had to leave quite quickly outside the bedrooms. For as long as Isaac can remember he’s felt this for Scott and he didn’t understand it.

It was this feeling, this electricity. He went crazy every time he saw him. He didn’t know what it was but it felt amazing to be near him and horrible to be away from him.

“What do you want?” Scott said, obviously slightly mad and terrified as Isaac closed the door behind them.

Isaac didn’t know what he was doing. He wasn’t in control. The wolf gets what the wolf wants. Isaac walked up behind Scott and placed his hand on Scott’s waist, to which his breath hiccupped and his heart rate increased.

Scott immediately went to move Isaac’s hand but he realised that he didn’t really hate the soft touch of Isaacs hand. So, he dropped his hand and let it rest there. His heart wouldn’t stop racing and his hands were shaking as he poured the water into his coffee. He split a bit onto his hand but the pain was gone as quickly as it was there. The kitchen door opened and Scott jumped, moving back away from Isaac who was stood there awestruck, staring at his hand.

“Hey….?” Stiles said dragging on. Scott stared at Isaac for another second, silently telling him not to do it again. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen, leaving his over flowing coffee and an awestruck Isaac alone. He barged past Stiles, grabbing his wrist and dragging him upstairs.

“Let’s play video games” Scott said really quickly. Stiles narrowed his eyebrow.

“What the hell just happened in there?” Stiles asked, curiosity flooding his veins. Scott stood there not knowing what to say.

What did just happen in there? He froze in front of Stiles, everything running through his head at once. He hated Isaac, didn’t he? There was just something about the touch that made his heart thump at 1000 miles a second and he didn’t know why.

“I don’t really” Scott said, closing his eyes and throwing his head back against the wall.

“You look kinda shaken up, man” Stiles said, and Scott could feel the smile being pulled onto Stiles face even with his eyes closed. “Me, You, the sour wolf and dickwad scarf boy are going to a”

“Don’t say party” Scott complained and opened his eyes to see Stiles smiling in excitement,

“Oh, come on it’ll be fun!” Stiles enthused.

“Sounds fun” Isaac said, walking into the rom causing Scott to freeze up again. He looked down at the floor.

“Partying with a bunch of teenagers while we are hiding from death sounds like a great idea, nice suggestion Stiles” Derek said sarcastically. Scott looked at Stiles with pleading eyes, hoping Stiles would lose his excitement. Instead, Stiles just glared a Scott with wide eyes for a while. Scott then turned to look at Isaac who had his eyebrows raised and his back leant against the wall opposite Scott. Their eyes met for a second.

“I’m turning 18 in a few days and I don’t want to celebrate it by sitting in a cabin watching shitty TV with these imbeciles” Isaac says, gesturing to Scott and Stiles. Scott was still looking down.

“For your birthday? Fine” Derek says, looking up at Scott. “and you’re coming too” He said nodding in the direction of Scott. He looked up and shook his head.

“I’ll pass” Scott said.

“No, you won’t!” Stiles exclaimed, the worry in his eyes flashing as he dragged Scott away from the wall so he was stood directly opposite him. He did a double take. “Because I need a wing man and I don’t want you dead” Scott rolled his eyes at his friend’s declaration but shrugged his shoulders. Stiles jumped in joy and wandered out of the room. Derek followed after him and almost immediately you could hear them bickering,

“About what just happened…” Scott said, scratching the back of his neck. Isaac smirked.

“What happened?” Isaac said with a smirk and looked at Scott with sympathetic eyes. “Get some rest” He said, walking out of the hallway and ushering Scott to go into his room. Scott couldn’t help the small smile that reached his face but he almost immediately got rid of it.

Isaac knew he couldn’t ask Derek why he’d felt the urge to move up the Scot like that, why he felt like he had to protect him. Why he felt like if anybody else was with him that he’d hate everything. He knew he couldn’t ask why because Derek would kill him. He’s trying to fix his bond with Scott, not figure out the one Isaac was feeling. Isaac couldn’t help but wonder if Humans felt the pull too, more specifically Scott.

Scott lay on his bed staring at the ceiling as Stiles rummaged through his closet looking for his favourite plaid shirt, the one he always wore to parties. Stiles kept throwing shirts in Scott’s direction but Scott wasn’t paying much attention. Scott hated arties, he almost always had an asthma attack at them. Whether it was that or a Panic Attack he didn’t know but usually his inhaler helped. Sometimes it didn’t.

The dancing and the sweat and the unclear air made Scott’s lungs go haywire and confused. He couldn’t deal with them. It’s the only thing he hadn’t told Stiles because he had this deep feeling in his gut that Stiles wouldn’t hang around him as much if he couldn’t get involved in the fun. So, Scott would go to the parties because he loved Stiles too much to say no and then he’d lose all ability to use his lungs and get rushed to hospital which can’t happen while he’s at the lake house.

“Scott?” Stiles said and Scott came back to reality to realise he’d shed a tear and Stiles was sat on the bed next to him, his shirt in hand. Scott sighed and sat up.

“I’m fine” Scott said, with a small smile. “You found your shirt then?” He pointed out, looking at the pile of shirts on the bed next too Scott. It was taller than Stiles when he sat down. Stiles looked at Scott wearily for a second before he smiled and laughed a little.

“I almost thought I’d forgotten it” He proclaimed, with a raise of his hands. “If I had we’d be driving right back into Beacon Hills to get it”

“Great to see where your priorities are” Scott pointed out with a laugh. Stiles scoffed and looked at Scott with raised eyebrow.

“This shirt is totally worth dying for. I wanna be buried in this shirt” Stiles said, a vacant expression on his face as Scott couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. “What? I don’t get it”

“’I wanna be buried in it’” Scott imitated, throwing his head back with a laugh. Stiles tried to scowl but he joined in laughing only seconds later. The door swung open and Isaac stood there with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face. Scott stopped laughing immediately and Stiles slowed down slightly after that.

“You guys ready” He said, eyebrows raised. Scott lifted his head slightly and nodded as Stiles rushed off to actually slip his shirt on, uncomfortable being in the room shirtless with Isaac there. Scott jumped out of his seat and grabbed his jacket. He grabbed his inhaler as well, just in case. He nodded at Isaac as he walked past, accidently knocking into him. Isaac grabbed Scott’s arm as he did. Scott flinched away instinctively. Isaac let go almost as quickly as he grabbed it.

“What?” Scott spat, slightly more annoyed than he’d expected. Isaac was rubbing his arm up and down.

“Are you going to be okay there?” Isaac said, his feet shuffling as he spoke. Scott leaned against the wall and raised his eyebrows. “At the party”

“Why do you care?” Scott said, turning around and walking downstairs towards where Derek was waiting at the door. He was looking for Stiles’ keys so they could just leave when he was ready. “There umm” Scott started and coughed, Derek turning his why. “The keys, they’re probably in the coffee cup” Scott finished, pointing towards the mug that Stiles kept drinking out of. Derek narrowed his eyebrows but went a looked in the coffee cup. Not surprisingly to Scott, they were in the coffee cup.

“How did you…?” Derek tried to ask. Scott leaned his back against the wall and shrugged.

“His dad he uhh does that” Scott points out, not looking at Derek much. “He does that when he’s a-away from him” He finished, nodding as he spoke.

Derek nodded back and turned his gaze towards Scott’s foot. It was still bandaged but he still seemed to be walking on it fine. Scott turned his gaze towards his foot as well.

“How is it?” Derek questioned and Scott shrugged. Honestly, with everything going on with Isaac and the police and crap he forgot about the incident with the glass literally the other night. Isaac was probably the only thing he could think of right now. He was confused. One minute he was being awful to him and the next he was walking to him and acting as if they were together.

Before Scott could even say anything to Derek he heard Stiles run into the room with his shirt on. Scott also noted the fact that Stiles pocked an inhaler, trying to make sure Scott didn’t notice he had one. Scott raised his eyebrows slightly but didn’t mention.

“Where’s Isaac?” Derek asked Stiles. Stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know. He went to the bathroom before I could speak to him” Stiles said not really caring whilst grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and tossing Scott a banana. “Eat it” Stiles said as the banana landed in Scott’s hand. He shrugged and obliged.

“Let’s go” Isaac said, getting everyone’s attention because nobody had noticed he’d even entered the room. Scott glanced at Derek who nodded. Scott looked down and shuffled out of the room without being intercepted by Isaac this time. He was thankful for that. Stiles was right behind him, dragging him towards the car.

“How did you even find this party?” Scott asks sceptically causing Stiles to laugh in Scott’s face.

“I’m always finding the parties” Stiles said and Scott couldn’t deny that it was true. Stiles was in the loop all the time even if he wasn’t the most popular guy at school. Sometimes Scott feels like that has something to do with him because Stiles is very charismatic and he couldn’t imagine anybody not liking Stiles. He was so kind and funny and cared about Scott more than anybody he knew. He was amazing and if it wasn’t for Scott holding him back he’d probably have more friends than Jackson. “This one is at a warehouse a few miles away, just inside Beacon Hills” Stiles points out with a smile at Scott “So it’s safe for you and your little wolves back there to be and it’s black lit” Stiles says, rolling his eyes when saying the wolf stuff.

“What is it with you and wolf analogies?” Scott asks with a smile on his face.

“Maybe they aren’t analogies” Stiles says gaining a shove and laugh from his friend as they jumped into the Jeep.

“I want the aux chord” Scott said quickly, grabbing the chord from Stiles hand “I can’t deal with anymore music like that song Alps you listen to and cr- “

“Hey it’s good music!” Stiles says, looking at Scott in fake offence “I have the right to cry”

At that moment the back doors of the Jeep swing open and Derek and Isaac were sat in the seats doing their seatbelts. Stiles grabbed the aux chord out of Scott’s hand before Scott could protest again and started randomly shuffling his music. Some of it wasn’t bad, Scott had to admit. He liked the All Time Low stuff. So, he leant back in his seat, throwing his red hood up and trying to hide in his jacket.

He wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t lock eyes with Isaac through the rear-view window. He also wasn’t going to pretend that as soon as he looked away he felt the urge to look back. He wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t see Isaac still looking afterwards.

After what felt like forever the car pulled up in the forest outside a broken-down warehouse. There were a few people stood outside and you could hear the music blaring from inside the building. Stiles jumped out the car excitedly with Isaac getting out less enthusiastically. Scott glanced at Derek and then back at the warehouse.

“Well this isn’t ominous at all” Derek said as they got out of the car at the same time, there feet hitting the floor at almost the exact same time.

“Hey Stiles” Isaac said, as he peered to look towards the place. Stiles hummed in response. “You sure this place isn’t going to collapse in”

“No” He told him like it didn’t mean anything. Scott tried to swallow away the lump in his throat as he followed his friend, his brother and……. Isaac. He didn’t really know what to call Isaac anymore. He’d always said his brothers annoying friend – which he still is – but in a matter of a few days he doesn’t really know if that titles even appropriate anymore.

It’s amazing how quickly you can go from hating a person to hesitating every time they so much as glanced at you because you didn’t know why their touch was so amazing or why it felt so familiar or why he even enjoyed it. He despised Isaac so much and he wanted to get rid of that anger but channelling it into something positive maybe? He shook it off though and walked into the hall, a stamp being put on his hand quickly.

Scott immediately noticed a few people he knew. First person he noticed was Allison who was dancing with Lydia and Jackson. Her hair covered her face but it was undeniable that she was smiling. Lydia had her hands draped around Allison’s neck in an attempt to hold onto her. They were both laughing and Scott had no doubt both girls were drunk. The fact they were happy made him smile a little though. Jackson caught his eyes in the crowd and he rolled his eyes. Scott blinked and looked around finding a few of the lacrosse players like Greenburg.

He also saw Matt approaching with his camera and before Scott had any way of reacting a camera flash was going off in front of his face. He shoved Matt slightly.

“Didn’t know you’d be here” Matt said with raised eyebrows “Didn’t think you were the black-lit warehouse party type?” He said with a laugh causing Scott to join in.

“I’m not” Scott replied, gesturing to his friend flailing around on the dance floor with his brother. Derek looked less than interested but even Scott noticed the way his lips slightly curled up as he pretended to dance with Stiles. Scott narrowed his eyebrows and made a mental note to question his brother on that if they made amends.

“Best friendship duties” Matt said, nodding at Scott “I see”

Scott and Matt hadn’t been necessarily friends for long. They used to pass each other in the halls and Scott was friendly enough to say hello but when Matt started taking photos for the yearbook they started getting closer. He also joined the lacrosse team and sits on the bench with Scott and Stiles most days. Stiles doesn’t trust him because he gets on with Scott but Scott doesn’t understand. Scott noted it as jealousy even though he was really kidding himself to think that Stiles would care if he got Scott off his hip. At least that’s what Scott thought.

“I’m gonna go use the bathroom” Scott said, pointing in the direction of where he assumed a bathroom would be in this place. Mat pointed to the other side of the hall and gestured for Scott to leave.

“Enjoy your royal piss” Matt said, bowing as Scott walked away. He laughed a little and as he walked away he saw the flash of Matt’s camera from behind him. He shook his head a little. When he finally arrived at the bathroom he saw Jackson waiting for him. He gulped slightly as Jackson slammed him against the wall.

“What the hell are you going here, McCall?” Jackson hissed, slamming his spare fist against the wall beside him making Scott try and move away.

“I’m with Stiles” He said as quickly as possible as Jackson was holding him by the neck. He could hardly breathe.

“Get off him” Scott heard echoed from across the room and he glanced over Jackson’s shoulder to see Isaac stood in the doorway. Why was he here?

“Why?” Jackson said, raising his eyebrows “Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt your little boyfriend” Jackson finished, letting Scott’s neck go and dropped him to the floor. Isaac glared at Jackson sceptically as he walked out of the room. Isaac slowly made his way into the room, passing Scott the inhaler Stiles had made him pocket. Scott took a puff of it sceptically and then passed it back to Isaac.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Scott asks, coughing slightly as his voice comes out all raspy. Isaac looks at him with narrowed eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Isaac asked as he helped Scott to his feet. Scott sighs exasperatedly.

“This!” He exclaims “Helping me. Just a few days ago you were being an asshole who…. I don’t know” Scott said, raising a hand and running it through his hair. “People can’t change that quickly” Scott lets out exasperatedly and confusingly. Isaac felt frustration running through his veins.

“Maybe I care about you” Isaac says through gritted teeth.

“No, you don’t!” Scott shouts, squeezing his eyes together to stop tears from spilling down his cheek. “You said it yourself, you don’t care!”

“Did you consider that I was lying?!” Isaac’s voice raises on the word lying and Scott shakes his head.

“No because your whole life you’ve never even spoke to me and it’s like…” Scott paused to take a breath and his voice lowers “it’s like you’re a different person”

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Isaac asks him and Scott looks up at him.

“Because you don’t care. That isn’t you Isaac.” Scott points out, not letting his eyes wander from Isaac’s gaze. “You don’t care about me.” He says. “Nobody does” He mumbles but Isaac heard it and it made him frustrated because everyone cares he just doesn’t realise it.

“Why is it so hard for you to come to terms with the fact that I care!” Isaac says, almost yelling but trying to keep hushes. “You can’t say nobody cares. You don’t have the right to say that because…fuck Scott you’re the most cared about person I know so can you just shut the hell up and consider that maybe I helped because I don’t want to see you get hurt and neither do any of the other assholes who are dancing out there like Jackson didn’t just almost choke you against the bathroom wall! Especially not Derek or Stiles.” Isaac says. He closes his eyes to avoid Scott’s reaction to the last part of his sentence that he didn’t even know if he had the courage to say.

“Especially not me” He mutters.

Scott’s legs felt like jelly as he rushed out of the bathroom to avoid Isaac. He didn’t want Isaac to see the streams of tears running down his cheeks because Isaac was wrong. Isaac was so wrong and he didn’t even realise it. He didn’t know that nobody would care if they found out he was dead in the next few days. It might affect Stiles but he’d get over it. Isaac was kidding himself if he actually thought he cared about Scott. No.

Scott rushed out of the building and ran back to Stiles jeep, slumping down against the side. He brought his knees up to his chest as his whole body ached. Before Scott knew a pair of noodly arms were wrapping around Scott and Scott was crying on his friend’s shoulder.

“Who did what?” Stiles said, authority in his voice. As drunk as he may be, Scott knew his friend wasn’t going to let whoever hurt him get away with it even though he knows Stiles shouldn’t. He knows Stiles and he wouldn’t be able to stop him but he’ll soon realise that he’s wasting his time helping Scott. “Scottie?” He questioned. That’s when he realised he hadn’t answered his friends question. He just shook his head. “Come on Scottie, you gotta tell me what happened”

“It’s nothing” Scott said, a hint of a fake smile on his lips as he wiped his eyes. “I’m fine”

“Well you don’t look fine, Scott” Stiles said, unconvinced by his friends lies. Scott shook his head and just looked at Stiles, a little but surer of his expression. He didn’t look in his friend eyes though.

“I promise, I’m fine now” Scott said, looking anywhere but Stiles’ eyes. “Let’s just go home”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me your fine and then we’ll leave” Stiles said, cocking his head at Scott. Scott closed his eyes and his eyes darted to his friends. They were filled with concern and worry. _Probably fake_ , Scott’s thoughts led to. He shook his head and stood from where he was sitting and went to get into the Jeep. Stiles sighed but jumped in next to Scott. “Go to sleep” Stiles said softly.

Eventually, the back doors opened and Scott was more than relieved. Derek looked at Scott like he’d just hit a puppy. Isaac wouldn’t even look his way.

“Okay somebody has to tell me what the hell went on in there because if Scott’s been sat here crying because one of you assholes did something then I swear to god!” Stiles ranted. Isaac rolled his eyes. Of course, he hadn’t told Stiles what had happened, how it was just a petty argument because Scott’s petty but really it wasn’t that.

When Isaac had opened his eyes, he heard the door swing closed of the bathroom. He’d sighed and walked out slowly afterwards earning a glare from Derek and his best friend demanding an explanation. He’s also kinda pissed at Scott. Isaac didn’t want him to be.

Stiles sighed and leant back in his seat.

“Well?” He questioned.

The boys exchanged glances before deciding Isaac was going to tell the story of what happened.

Scott shrunk into his jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Scott nee Delgado- “  
> “Scott”  
> “I like nee Delgado” Isaac says, stopping Scott from correcting him “that was the most beautiful thing I’ve heard anybody say in my whole life”  
> Scott found it weird that he was finally getting to know a guy he’d always hated. He found it weird to actually try and tell somebody something about himself who wasn’t Stiles.   
> Scott found it weird that his heart was racing at a million miles per hour.  
> Scott found it weird that he was enjoying Isaac’s company.  
> Scott found it weird – but that was okay.

After Isaac explained the whole situation, Stiles really felt like punching Isaac in the face. Like literally. Isaac doesn’t know Scott well enough to know that telling him that he’s not worthless and that people care about him makes him disbelieve it even more than he had done before. You have to show him you care rather than telling. Also, they didn’t know that Scott isn’t weak and that if you help him more than he wants you too then he’ll feel weak and that’s why as they drove he kept getting glances at his friend who was shrinking into his jumper. Stiles heart clenched.

He tries to make Scott understand that he cares about him and that all he wants to do is help him but after Scott’s dad left his self-esteem dropped incredibly low and it’s been creeping down ever since and Stiles knows why the bags under Scott’s eyes are so intense unlike Isaac who just tells him to sleep.

Yeah, maybe Isaac does care about Scott but not in the ways he should. He wants to protect him. Stiles knows that’s the first thing Isaac thinks when he thinks of Scott but he doesn’t want it to be. He saw his friend locking eyes with the boy in the rear-view window on the way and saw something in Scott he hadn’t seen since he was with Allison. Hope.

But that isn’t exactly true. The first thing Isaac thinks about when he thinks about Scott is holding him when he cries or the way when he does laugh it lights up the whole room or the way his eyes are so big he’s almost like a puppy, like bambi. The first thing he thinks about his everything. Scott is the first thing he thinks about in the morning and the last thing he thinks about before he goes to sleep and even though he doesn’t understand it he knows he can’t just pretend he hates him anymore. He can’t do that to Scott.

He didn’t mean to hurt Scott. Stiles was right when he said that he didn’t know Scott like he did and that just made Isaac want to spend more time with Scott so he could get know him. He wanted to know Scott well enough for him to trust him. Scott trusts easily, even Isaac knows that but Isaac wants Scott to trust him the way he trusts Stiles. This undeniable feeling that Stiles knows Scott feels. That if Stiles went down Scott would immediately go down with him except he doesn’t want Scott to go down with him. He’d honestly rather he went down on him. For all Isaac knows with the shit he gets into he could go down any day now. So, could Derek

Derek wanted to sleep on the way back to the lake house but knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t sleep because he couldn’t help but think about how Scott was hurting and how he’d even sided with Isaac to begin with. He saw the look in Stiles eyes when he heard what had happened. The concern, the annoyance, the sadness. He cared about Scott more than anything and Derek wished he had the stamina to do that. To be there for someone every second of everyday and care about them more than they cared about their own well-being.

The closest thing Derek has ever had to that is Isaac and Isaac really distant and so is Derek. Neither are every good at sharing their feelings. So, when they got back to the cabin and they walked upstairs he really hadn’t expected his best friend to close the door and start breaking down right in front of him.

“It’s my fault” He cried. Derek was frozen. Was he supposed to comfort him? Was he supposed to hug him maybe? Was he supposed to tell him it wasn’t? “I fucked up I really royally fucked up” Isaac cried and the way Isaac cried made something snap in Derek and he leant down in front of his friend. He placed his hands-on Isaac’s shoulders.

“Look at me” Derek said sternly. Isaac looked up. His brown eyes were puffy and red from crying and gnawing on his lip unconsciously. “It’s not your fault” Derek said, almost like a command. “It will never be your fault, okay” He looked Isaac right in the eyes. “Never tell yourself that”

Before Derek could protest, Isaac’s arms were wrapped around him He was clinging to his friend like a lost puppy. To begin with Derek was frozen again but eventually he relaxed into the embrace and let Isaac cry on his shoulder for the first time in their long friendship. Derek hated seeing Isaac like this and thought it’d be best to bring up the fact that they had to talk about this another time.

Scott on the other hand wasn’t really feeling anything at the moment in time. He sat on his bed with his legs crossed, trying to read the book placed in front of him but he couldn’t concentrate. Stiles was shouting at him to do something but he wasn’t really paying attention. He didn’t want to cry.

Then he heard the sound. It shattered his heart and he hadn’t heard it in years. Stiles was crying. Scott turned his attention away from practically focusing on being zoned out and jumped off the bed. He immediately wrapped his arms around Stiles, who hadn’t realised Scott was looking at him until he felt his touch, and watched Stiles relax into the embrace, his tears stopping as Scott’s started.

Neither of the best friends knew each of them were crying in every room. They didn’t know they were all sharing embraces and they didn’t realise they were all crying. All they noticed was that at one moment they were all really loud and the next moment all the sobbing and shouting was silent and everyone in the house was being held by someone who meant a lot to them.

Derek hadn’t realised he’d needed the embrace until he was holding his friend in arms. Derek hadn’t hugged anyone in 3 years because it associated hugs with Scott and well he missed Scott. Every time he hugged someone his body would freeze because it had never felt the same as his little brother’s arms wrapped around him.

Isaac knew he’d needed it, that’s why he hugged Derek in the first place. They’d never done this before and Isaac thought process was all over the place but being with his best friend made everything seem to silence. Even though for a while both boys had heard Stiles’ yells for Scott to look at him and his cries until eventually they stopped. Isaac assumed Stiles had given up, fallen asleep maybe. He didn’t know Stiles.

Stiles was scared. He didn’t want to lose Scott and the way Isaac had said that Scott was talking about the way nobody cared about him scared Stiles because he cared and he had to show him somehow but he lost it. He couldn’t watch his friend sit there with a book and an inhaler just not moving. Blinking and breathing but not moving. When he felt Scott’s arms around him he was confused but when he recognised the familiar red of Scott’s jacket and the shaggy mop of hair on his neck he’d smiled.

Scott was just happy his friend was crying anymore. That the house was quiet and that Stiles was okay. He didn’t really understand why Scott being unresponsive would affect his best friend but Scott wasn’t one to just let his friend stand there and cry. He hated hurting Stiles and that’s what he was doing so he hugged him to tell him he was there. He was okay and he loved him and that he wasn’t leaving, as much as he may want to.

Scott doesn’t really like it when people say they care. Caring is a concept that scares Scott. He knows he cares about Stiles and he thinks Stiles cares about him, he cares about Derek even if he is an asshole he cares about his brother and Isaac…. maybe he does care about Isaac but there’s no way in hell Isaac cares about Scott. Not in Scott’s mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Stiles was sat with a coffee in his hands when Derek entered the kitchen. Stiles looked up with hope in his eyes that Scott had actually followed him downstairs but Stiles must’ve been kidding himself. It’s been like this for weeks now. Scott has been avoiding everyone but Stiles because he can’t avoid his best friend. Derek and Isaac have been avoiding them.

It surprised Stiles that Derek was even willing to walk into a room with him, let alone sit down quietly in front of him with his own Coffee around his palms. He was also surprised when his best friend’s brother’s hand is placed atop of his when he couldn’t keep his hands still. This makes Stiles actually look up.

“Scott’s going to be okay” Derek says, looking at Stiles with sympathy in his eyes. The two have never had the greatest relationship but behind all the arguments and fights there’s always been a slight affection. Ever since Stiles became Scott’s best friend Derek has never necessarily really liked Stiles, but he really does care about him. He’s calmed Stiles from Panic Attacks before and he’s held him while he cried and he knows Derek’s secret.

“Chemo-signals?” Stiles whispers a little as he looks at Derek. Derek shakes his head from left to right, a hint of happiness in his eyes. “Then how do you know?”

“Because he’s Scott” Derek says, a small smile creeping on his face as he looks down at Stiles hand and starts fiddling with it. “Even though he always over-reacts and even though he seems scared now he’s going to be okay”

“Why does he over-react?” Stiles asks, his eyes pinned to his and Derek’s hand on the table. “I’ve known him since we were 4 years old and once his dad left-“

“That’s exactly it” Derek points out. His smile was completely wiped from his face at this point “That’s exactly why he over-reacts. If he over-reacts he’ll get attention, comfort and love. If he wipes it off and puts Isaac on a list of people who cares about him then how will he know he really does?” Derek says sadly. He still knows Scott like the back of his hand. His little brother never changes. “He cares about everybody else’s well-beings before his own because he cares too much but after all the lack of care and love he’s had he um…” Derek cleared his throat. Stiles lips moved slightly into what Derek couldn’t decide was. It was slightly upturned and slightly turned downwards. His hand that wasn’t pressed in Derek’s was circling the top of the coffee cup.

“he has to have proof, not just words” Stiles says, he slowly moves his hand away as he stands with his coffee. “I’m going to prove it”

“Stiles, he already knows you care” Derek says “he trusts you, more than he’s ever trusted me. He’s just a shattered wall surrounded by towers, guards and even every supernatural creature you can name plus a barricade and walls and you got through that Stiles. Isaac just doesn’t understand that yet”

“I’ll see you later Derek” Stiles says, looking at his feet as he shuffled out of the kitchen. He heard Derek sigh as he moved away from human hearing distance. As Stiles walks upstairs he hears a door. Isaac.

“Isaac” Stiles says quickly and races up the stairs. He’s surprised to see Scott stood outside their bedroom door.

“I have to talk to Isaac” Scott says quickly, fear in his eyes “but I don’t **want** to have too” Scott points out as he slowly makes his way into Isaac and Derek’s room. He saw Isaac sat in his bed drawing. He saw the picture. A hoodie with rips in revealing pale skin. Scott wasn’t sure what it represents but it was damn amazing.

“wow” he says, slowly and in awe. Isaac jumped at the sudden noise and closed his book. He scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry” Scott replied shyly. Isaac nodded a little. Scott was confused. The usually confident Isaac, with the big blue orbs he calls eyes and fluffy hair, was acting nervously which was unusual. Scott kind of wanted to see the old Isaac. “Can I see?”

“Huh?” Isaac responded, his eyebrows narrowed as he seemed to snap out of some kind of trance.

“The drawings” Scott repeated “Can I see them?”

“O-okay” Isaac stuttered. Hesitantly, Scott moved towards Isaac and sat beside him on the bed. Isaac shuffled across so there was more room. When Isaac opened the book the first drawing was off boy that could have been mistaken for Stiles if it wasn’t for the giant dark navy-blue tail and wolf head he was holding in his hand and going to put on. Scott reached forwards and looked at Isaac before he went to turn the page. The next drawing was Derek but he was sat on the floor with a little boy. They both looked young.

If Scott looked closely enough he could see that they were playing snap on a rug with a starry night and wolf….

“Is that….” Scott tried to ask but his words got lost somewhere in the atmosphere.

“you and Derek?” Isaac asked gaining a small approving nod from the boy sat beside him. He was mesmerised by the drawing of him and Derek. The hoodie he was wearing was very similar to the one he’d seen Isaac drawing when he walked in except this time it wasn’t ripped and the skin wasn’t pale. “Yeah” He heard Isaac mutter under his breath and Scott had kind of forgotten about his question.

“It’s” Scott starts, lost for words at the drawing in front of him. It was so many things at once. He thought Isaac was only capable of playing video games and being an asshole. “amazing”

“really?” Isaac asked disbelief in his voice. Scott nodded in response. For a few minutes they sat there in silence, the words hanging in the air that neither off them wanted to say. Isaac took the brave move. “Look I’m- “

“No” Scott says, shaking his head and looking up at Isaac. “We’re starting again. Pretending we haven’t met before because I really want to believe you care about me but I don’t know you and you don’t know me so let’s just try again…. please?”

“Okay” Isaac mutters.

“Hi, I’m Scott” Scott says causing an obnoxious laugh to erupt from Isaac’s lungs.

“We’re really doing this?” He questioned and Scott smiled and nodded.

“If you don’t do it there is no way we are ever trying- “the door swinging open interrupted their conversation. They both darted their heads towards the door. Stiles had fallen on the floor and Derek was stood with a smirk on his face as he helps Stiles up.

“You had a peeping tom” Derek says “or more like a peeping stiles. We’ll be leaving you two **alone** now, right Stiles?”

“Okay” Stiles agrees reluctantly. Scott chuckled and Isaac scowled in their direction. When the door visibly closed Isaac turned to Scott.

“Hey if we really are going to try this whole friend’s thing, maybe we should ask some questions” Isaac said with a cocky smirk on his face. Scott rolled his eyes. There’s the Isaac he believed he hated. Deep down he kind of loved it though.

“Okay go” Scott says, folding his hands together over and over again. Isaac moved his art book so they could both sit with their legs crossed facing each other.

“Full name” Isaac asks and Scott winces.

“Really?” Scott asks, raised eyebrows in Isaacs direction. Disbelief was flooding his features. “Scott McCall, you know that one”

“No, your full name. Middle name and everything” Isaac pointed out with a smile. Scott stuttered as he tried to think of a way to get out of this one. He’s never had a problem with his first name before like Stiles but he doesn’t like to think of his middle. Isaac seemed to be thinking the same one because an awfully annoying but musical laugh erupted from Isaac. “I thought Stiles was the one who had a problem with his name”

Scott looked up a little at Isaac but the look on the older boy’s face showed he wasn’t going to cave. Scott rolled his eyes.

“Look I’m not ashamed of my name okay, it’s just a little…long I guess” Scott said sheepishly. Isaac nodded in Scott’s direction, a silent gesture for the young boy to continue. “Scott Jaime nee Delgado McCall”

“It’s really not that bad Scott” Isaac said smiling at the younger boy. Scott looked down.

“It used to be longer” Scott starts and Isaac wanted to ask why it isn’t as long anymore but Scott cuts him off. “What’s yours?”

“Isaac Wesley Lahey” Isaac says with a shrug “My grandad’s name was Wesley”

“I like that, it works” Scott says with a small smile. It might only have been small but the smile was the biggest he’s ever seen Scott smile in his presence without Stiles and it makes Isaac’s heart warm. Maybe this could work. “Favourite colour?” Scott questions and Isaac snorts.

“That’s your creative question?” Isaac asks and is if on instinct Scott dips his head. Isaac didn’t really get why it was just a joke and he’d never felt like holding his head in shame when listening to a joke. Then Isaac remembered that this is Scott and Scott’s not Isaac. He’s very different actually and that’s why Isaac likes him so much. It seemed like Scott was about to apologise, the ‘s’s on his lips but before he could Isaac but in with a “blue. Not just any old blue though like the blue on Derek’s bedroom wall. Y’know like a navy-blue kind of colour. Not just blue. You?”

“I’m not really sure. I’ve always liked pastel colours. Probably green though. Green is a colour most people take for granted, like a bold green is an awful colour or something but green is the colour of nature. Green has been here before any shade of anything was created. Green is everywhere and without it the world would feel very bare but nobody seems to see that” Scott says, making Isaac’s jaw drop. Isaac had never realised that Scott was so insightful and had so many opinions. Honestly, he just thought he was a weak boy who needed protecting but what he was saying was so beautiful.

“Scott nee Delgado- “

“Scott”

“I like nee Delgado” Isaac says, stopping Scott from correcting him “that was the most beautiful thing I’ve heard anybody say in my whole life”

Scott found it weird that he was finally getting to know a guy he’d always hated. He found it weird to actually try and tell somebody something about himself who wasn’t Stiles.

Scott found it weird that his heart was racing at a million miles per hour.

Scott found it weird that he was enjoying Isaac’s company.

Scott found it weird – but that was okay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
